Kiss of Luck
by OneWhoSlashes
Summary: On the planes of Rohan, Eomer saw something he thought he could never have. Now on his way to Gondor for the battle of the free world he begins to think he might just take a chance. slight EomerLegolas


disclaimer... don't own

* * *

><p><span>Kiss of Luck<span>

On the planes of Rohan, Eomer saw something he thought he could never have. Now on his way to Gondor for the battle of the free world he begins to think he might just take a chance.

* * *

><p>Eomer watched as the man, elf and dwarf rode off to his uncle's castle. His had heart stirred at the first sight of the Eldar and he found he could not easily look away. Even now Eomer watched him disappear before ordering his company to move on. He was sure he would never see the elf again, once they had discovered what had happened to their hobbit friends. All through the rest of his company's travels Eomer's thoughts never strayed far from the elf. So it was with restrained surprise that he watched the elf walk boldly into his uncle's hall with the dwarf and man, and also with a third person. He found he could not follow the words the old wizard spoke to Théoden. Just as, when the four suddenly started moving, he found he could not will himself to stop them.<p>

He could only watch in frozen shock as Gandalf healed his uncle and the subsequent revealing of Grima's betrayal. Ha, come to think on it, he had been doing a lot of nothing and watching ever since that elf showed up. Eomer looked to Legolas standing next to Aragorn.

'It seems you have done more than capture my attention.' he thought. 'You have my heart.'

Indeed, and though it surprised him to admit, it also made him uneasy. After all Eomer did not know what things were like for the elves. Or if perhaps Legolas would welcome him. For now duty calls and his uncle was ordering them to the safety of Helms Deep.

He would have time to dwell on his feelings later. Feelings. The word brought Eomer up short and he paused in saddling his horse. He didn't understand why he would feel this way. Watching as elf, dwarf and man prepared to leave for Helms Deep, Eomer was starting to believe that his attraction was simply because Legolas was an elf. He had heard it was only too easy to fall for one of the Eldar because of their grace and beauty. As they travelled he thought about asking Aragorn. But seeing as how Legolas and Aragorn were never separate, Eomer never got a chance. For suddenly Legolas took off running to the front of the line of riders. Taking his bow, Legolas shot an arrow into the distance. Shouting "Ambush!" back to the group, Legolas fired more arrows until Arod came up beside him.

It was then the men were thrown into battle against the orc and Eomer lost sight of the elf. It was only after the fight ended that Eomer found Legolas standing at the cliffs' edge, staring forlornly down into the river Gimli at his side. Théoden walked by them, and after pausing near them, all three returned to the group.

They finally made it to Helms Deep and for the next two days Eomer saw how listless Legolas had become.

'He looks lost,' Eomer thought watching Legolas sit on the Deeping Wall. Even from where he stood, Eomer could hear the melancholy sound of his singing.

"I fear he will be useless," Théoden said coming up to Eomer.

"But then again he was an advantage I never thought to have," Théoden continued ignoring the glare Eomer sent him.

"Legolas is far from useless," Eomer protested.

"Maybe so, but, look at him. Does he really look like someone willing to fight? No. If he can not change his state of mind I shall send him into the caves with the women and children. Staying out here will only ensure his death."

To that logic Eomer had no protest.

* * *

><p>The doors of the council room banged open and Aragorn strode resolutely though, Legolas and Gimli trailing behind him. Eomer noted with relief that the elf walked with purpose again.<p>

"An army of orc ten thousand strong march toward the Keep. They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn said. For a moment both men stared at each other.

"Then we shall give them a fight they will remember," Théoden finally answered. They discussed battle strategies for several hours before Aragorn left to search for armor. Seeing that Legolas, and Gimli, stayed with Théoden, Eomer ran after the ranger.

"We thought you fallen," Eomer said when he caught up with Aragorn.

"Do you wish I had stayed fallen?" Aragorn asked.

"No of course not!" Eomer protested, "Its just I was wondering how.." Eomer trailed off, unsure what he wanted to ask.

"How I survived? The love of an elf is worth fighting for my friend," Aragorn said with a wistful smile. "And even more worth staying alive for."

"I don't think that is what I was going to ask. Aragorn I was wondering if it was possible to," Eomer said.

A horn sounded in the evening air cutting Eomer off and stopping any response Aragorn might have given. Both men looked to the gates curiously.

"That is no orc horn," Aragorn muttered. Eomer followed him as he ran to the gates. When they got there, Théoden was already there watching in disbelief as a group of elven warriors marched in to stand at attention before the king of the Riddermark. One elf strode forward and bowed to Théoden.

"Once there was an alliance between men and elves. We have come to honor that alliance," He said.

No one moved until Aragorn ran forward and hugged the elf.

"Haldir, it is good to see you my friend," Aragorn said once he had released the elf. A figure ran past Eomer and also greeted Haldir. Eomer was envious at the familiarity with which the two elves greeted until Aragorn turned and winked at him. After that Eomer couldn't look at the elves without Aragorn laughing. Théoden was quick to make use of the elves, assigning them to the Deeping Wall under the command of Aragorn. Looking down upon the orc army, Eomer wondered if there was a chance for him. As Eomer watched the orc army charge, he could only hope that he would have a chance to try.

* * *

><p>The soldiers of Rohan slowly made their way back to Meduseld, Eomer riding between Eowyn and Aragorn, his uncle to the left of Eowyn. Not too far off to the right of the Rohirric, rode what remained of the elven forces. Legolas, with Gimli riding with him, rode with the group of elves. Legolas and Haldir appeared to be deep in conversation.<p>

Eomer watched them only vaguely aware of what Aragon and Eowyn were talking of.

"..Eomer?" He thought it was Aragorn.

"No, do not bother him. He has eyes only for Legolas." And that would be Eowyn. He was about to turn and tell her off when Legolas and Haldir did something unexpected.

The two elves leaned close to each other and kissed. Eomer could not believe his eyes.

"What are they doing Aragorn?" he asked unable to look away.

Aragorn looked around until he saw what Eomer was asking about.

"Oh," Eowyn whispered surprised, "Are they...?" she trailed off.

"I don't know the answer to either of your questions," Aragorn answered turning to them.

"Would you like me to call Legolas over and ask him," he offered when no further comment was forth coming.

"I do not think Gimli looks comfortable," Eowyn said while Eomer shook his head in refusal. An elf riding behind Legolas and Gimli moved until he was even with the dwarf's left side. The elf leaned slightly closer to Gimli. For a moment nothing happened until the dwarf suddenly leaned as far away from the elf as he could. So far and so quickly that Gimli fell off the horse. The elves laughed as they unmounted and went to Gimli's aid. They continued to laugh even as they helped Gimli up and back onto Arod.

"I wonder what that was about..." Théoden mused aloud.

"If you want I could.." Aragorn started to offer.

"No, that is alright. I am not that curious," Théoden cut him off.

At that moment Haldir called out to Aragorn.

"This is where we leave you," the marchwarden shouted with a wave. He and the other elves did not wait for a response, spurring their horses into a gallop towards Lothlorien. Legolas and Gimli among them.

"Is Legolas going with them?" Eomer asked in alarm.

"He and Gimli are under no obligation to stay with me," Aragorn responded. As Eomer watched the elves ride away, Legolas suddenly turned Arod and rode back towards the men. As elf and dwarf got closer Eomer could see that Legolas was smiling. And, as the pair came alongside Aragorn, all could hear the threats Gimli was shouting.

Seeing the star struck look in her brother's eye, Eowyn called out to Legolas.

"How is it that Gimli fell off of Arod?" she asked when he answered.

"It was nothing," Gimli grumbled cutting in.

"Haldir and I were talking about the trees in Lothlorien and he was lamenting that he felt the shadows of war would not permit him to enjoy the peace of Lorien. And so I gave him a kiss of luck for his journey home. Finer simply saw that Gimli was distressed and offered to-"

"That fool elf wanted to kiss me!" Gimli shouted, still upset.

"Ai but Gimli he was only teasing. He would never do something to deliberately upset you," Legolas said still trying to calm the dwarf.

Eowyn listened to them argue for a while when she had a sudden thought and looked to her brother. Eomer noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes and he began to get nervous.

"Oh Legolas, I worry for my brother. He has seemed so despondent even since Grima's betrayal that I fear he shall never know joy again," she dramatically lamented.

"And the toll of the Battle of Helms Deep has only deepened his sorrow," Eowyn took a moment to glance at Legolas.

'He is listening at least.' She thought in satisfaction.

"If only there was some way to help him," she sighed, placing a hand on her heart.

"I am not familiar with the ways of men. Perhaps Aragorn would be better suited to help him?" Legolas suggested. Eomer choked on his breath. Aragorn couldn't help but to laugh at the pained expression on Eomer's face.

"I think Eomer would prefer you," Aragorn managed to say.

"Oh uh this is...this is not usual, I mean," Eowyn thought desperately on what to say. She smiled brightly, "This is not something that men have a remedy for. It is a matter of.. of the heart. I had thought that it was an ailment the Eldar were

familiar with," She managed to say, pleased with herself on her quick thinking.

"I still do not see how I could help your brother," Legolas said after a long pause.

"Oh for Aule's sake, laddie. Even I can figure that one out. Kiss the man and make her stop rambling," Gimli groused finally speaking up.

Legolas looked at Eomer and the man squirmed under the elf's intense gaze. After what felt like an eternity Legolas spoke.

"You want me to kiss you?"

'Simple question. Simple question. Just say yes. Come on yes. Yes.' Eomer thought.

"Oh would you?" Eowyn could barely contain her enthusiasm that her plan was working.

"I could, but only if Eomer wishes," Legolas said. Eomer's face reddened and he looked to the ground mumbling incoherently.

"If that is what you wish," Legolas said with a smile. With that he shouted something in elvish and Arod took off running. Eowyn turned on her poor brother.

"What did you say to him? And after all that I did so you could kiss him?" she demanded. Eomer only shook his head in answer. Eowyn fumed the rest of the ride, muttering darkly when ever she caught Eomer staring.

* * *

><p>A week later and the beacons of Minas Tirith were lit calling for aid from Rohan. With Théoden more than willing to answer that call, the riders of Rohan set out once more to fight for freedom. Only this time the stakes were higher. Eomer glanced at Aragorn. It appeared that this battle was one he had been waiting for. When darkness fell Théoden called a halt for the night. Eowyn stayed close to Aragorn as he and his two friends prepared a camp. Eomer was pondering on how to approach Legolas when Aragorn suddenly stood and said something in elvish. Legolas nodded and Aragorn walked away. It was now or never Eomer decided.<p>

"You once said that you would if I wished," Eomer started as he stood next to Legolas.

"I said I could, if you wished," Legolas said looking up at Eomer.

"Well I,"

"Wish it?" Legolas asked standing. Eomer nodded.

"For luck," he said.

"Of course."

Legolas stepped closer and kissed Eomer. After a moment Legolas started to step away but Eomer placed a hand on the back of his head and deepened the kiss. When they finally broke apart Eomer was breathing hard. They stared at each other in complete silence until a soldier stood up.

"Master Legolas, if you be willing I will take a kiss as well," he called. Eomer threw a rock at him.

"Back off," he said as Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I take it that you want more than a kiss," Legolas asked him.

"I do," Eomer said.

"Then you must do one thing," Legolas told him.

"Anything," Eomer promised.

"Survive this war and we shall see what can become of us."

With that Legolas turned to Gimli.

"Come friend. The stars tell me that Aragorn is leaving," he said and, with one final look to Eomer, elf and dwarf left the camp.

Eomer watched him disappear into the darkness still remembering his kiss.

"I promise Legolas," he whispered.

"I also promise that ours will be more than just one kiss."

FIN


End file.
